The Night of the Deadly Drug
by mithras90
Summary: Artie & Jim are captured by Loveless and Jim is injected with a drug that paralyses him but leaves him conscious, barely breathing and almost no pulse. Despairing, Artie stumbles upon three women with a dangerous past and realises Jim's recovery will depend on them and their skil.


The Night of the Deadly Drug

The Wanderer was parked on a siding in Topeka and both men were settled in the varnish car after a sumptuous supper when someone knocked on the door. Jim set the book he was reading aside and looked across at Artie, "Expecting anyone?"

"Not tonight, Jim," Artemus looked up and called, "Come in!"

The door opened and Colonel Richmond entered the varnish car, instantly both men were on their feet.

"Easy, gentlemen," Richmond waved them back into their seats, Jim sat down and then saw another two men carrying what appeared to be a huge terracotta urn into the varnish car. Both men stared at it in consternation.

"So where do we deliver it?" Artemus finally found his voice.

Colonel Richmond looked down at his manifest, "To an Alfred Hammond in a small town called Dry Gulch. It's only a mile off your route."

Artemus regarded the vase thoughtfully, the grotesque ornament was almost five feet high, "Who is Alfred Hammond?" he enquired lazily.

"An art collector I believe," Colonel Richmond replied.

"Very well, sir," Jim replied, keeping his face as carefully neutral as possible. When the Colonel had gone, and the train was safely on its way, both men held each other as tears of laughter poured down their faces. Eventually, Jim pushed himself away and wiping his eyes asked, "Why do you think Mr Hammond wants such a monstrosity?"

Artemus shrugged, "Well there's no accounting for taste, Jim."

Jim sighed and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "No, Artie, there isn't. Come on, let's get to bed. We'll be in Dry Gulch in the morning and we can get rid of this thing."

WWWW

Artemus woke slowly, his head felt muzzy and his eyelids were sticky. Forcing his eyes open, he stared through the bars of a large cage at the diminutive figure of Dr Miguelito Loveless.

"I'm afraid that Mr West has not yet regained consciousness," the little man giggled.

Artemus risked a quick look at his partner, as he did so, Jim's eyelids flickered and opened, "I'm awake, Dr Loveless,"

"Good, good," the little man clapped his hands together in glee, "This time, Mr Gordon, I've taken steps to ensure that you'll work with me. You see while you were both sleeping I injected Mr West with a special serum of my own. If you agree to assist me I'll give Mr West the antidote."

"You were in that damned urn," Artemus said shortly. "Does Alfred Hammond exist?"

"Of course not," Miguelito looked positively gleeful, "but I knew that if I said it was important that this _priceless_ urn be delivered to a Mr Hammond in Dry Gulch then I could get Messrs West and Gordon to deliver it for me. All legitimately paid for by the Secret Service."

Gordon glanced across at his partner again, perhaps it was his imagination or did Jim seem slightly more flushed than normal. Swallowing his anger, Artemus spoke, "All right, Loveless, if you give Jim the antidote I'll come and work with you."

"Such loyalty, Mr Gordon!" Loveless clapped his hands together again, "but I'm afraid that you can't just demand the antidote. You'll have to _prove_ your willingness to work with me. And you're going to have to find me first – don't leave it too long-"

As he finished speaking, a pungent yellow gas began to fill the room. Both men pressed handkerchiefs to their mouths and noses but it was no use, and the last thing both agents saw was Loveless's demonic smile, wreathed in smoke.

They'd woken on a patch of waste ground, Artemus first which was unusual. Gently, and then more firmly, he shook Jim until the younger man opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up and Artemus noticed how pale his partner was, "Are you all right, Jim?"

West managed a shaky smile, "I feel a bit sick," he admitted, "but you know Loveless's concoctions, especially where we're concerned." He moved to stand up and wavered slightly, instantly, Artemus was at his elbow, "Jim!"

"Artie!" he slurred, his tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth, "Everything spinning –" Artemus barely had time to catch him.

As he lifted the younger man into his arms, Jim's eyes flickered and half-opened, Artie swallowed and said brightly, "I'd better call for Dr Loveless."

"No," Jim slurred, "Don't give in. Promise me, whatever happens-"

Quickly, Artemus laid him down on the ground and felt for a pulse, it was there but it was weak and thready. Loosening his collar and tie he felt for a pulse. It was weak and thready. "Jim, gods, don't die on me," he pleaded. If anything his friend's pulse seemed to become weaker. Artemus gathered his friend into his arms as his breathing slowed and then stopped altogether. Despairing, the tears he would never show in front of his friend trickled down his face. He couldn't leave him here although he considered a makeshift burial with a promise to return later to disinter the body. The snail tracks of tears still visible on his face, he marched resolutely onwards cursing softly under his breath. Gritting his teeth, Artemus muttered, "All right, Jim. I promise."

When he stumbled into the camp he was an automaton, the only things he was aware of was the weight of the man in his arms and the necessity of putting one foot in front of the other. When he rounded the clump of trees and saw the three women ranged around the small fire he stopped in shock.

They turned as he stood there and then slowly, still holding West's body he dropped to his knees. The last thing he remembered was the women running towards him as the world slowly turned black.

Eleanor caught him just in time. She nodded as the other women gently extricated what appeared to be a corpse from Gordon's limp arms. "James West," the copper-haired woman murmured, "I never thought to see him like this."

"Help me carry Mr Gordon across to the fire," Eleanor said, "I think it best we let him sleep, while we see if there's anything we can do for Mr West."

Artemus was carefully settled with a blanket under his head for a pillow. "I would be most pleased to watch him," the dark haired woman said slowly.

"For a moment or two, Reiko, you may," Eleanor replied, "but I may need your help later."

"Reiko would be most pleased to help." The dark haired woman bowed and sighing, Eleanor turned back to the man in front of her. Loosening the cloth at his throat and unfastening his shirt she laid her fingers against his throat. She couldn't feel anything and then she understood the stricken look on Artie's face. "Oh no," she murmured, looking down at the face, handsome even in death.

Marcia stared down at him, "I always thought I'd get the chance to apologise," she said softly. "Now I never will."

Eleanor smoothed his dark hair away from his forehead, unable to find the words. Finally she managed to speak, "At least I get to say goodbye." She took his hand between her own and squeezed it, "and I knew that something like this was possible but I always hoped-"

She laid his hand down and then Marcia gasped, Eleanor looked across at her, "What is it?"

Marcia pointed to the back of West's hand, a small cut was oozing blood, "I never had the talent for medicine that you and Reiko have, but I do remember one thing, corpses don't bleed."

"Then he's still alive!" Eleanor stared at her.

"I think so," Marcia smiled, "Lucky you were wearing your ring."

Eleanor looked down at her hand, the spike from what she colloquially referred to as her 'knockout' ring was sticking out the bottom of it. _Lucky too that it wasn't loaded_, she thought silently.

WWWW

He became aware of himself slowly, there were two voices above him and it was with shock he recognised Marcia Dennison's. _What the hell was she doing here?_ He heard Eleanor's voice and felt a sharp pain in the back of his hand. Then he heard Marcia announce that he was still alive and sudden shock ran through him, _They think I'm dead?_ Horror rippled through him as he realised that Artemus could have buried him before finding this camp. He panicked realising that he was completely at the mercy of the people kneeling next to him. The world seemed to tilt and drop him off and just before he lost consciousness he wondered where Artemus was.

_ The sound of horses, a girl screaming. He remembered as the horses reared and charged down the main street, breaking their harnesses. He'd been a wiry six year old even then, growing like a weed, he was running forward to slide his hands under her arms and pull her back to the boardwalk. He nearly didn't make it, catching a glimpse of the two greys rearing above him, their shod hooves glinting in the afternoon sun..._

WWWW

"Jesus Christ!" he heard Eleanor swear, "Jim, you're burning up!"

Reaction to the memory shuddered through Jim's paralysed body, his heart was pounding painfully in his chest and his lungs were working like a bellows. Sweat poured off him, obscuring the tears on his face. He was lifted and held upright to try and ease his tortured lungs. He could feel her hands on his head and neck and he recognised Eleanor's perfume. He tried to relax, to control his breathing and then realised with growing terror that he couldn't do that either. Her hands gently stroked down his back and he felt her ease him back onto a bed. Quickly and expertly his clothes were removed he had a moment to feel embarrassed and then a sheet was draped over his now naked body. He heard the sound of water pouring and then the sheet was pulled down and a damp flannel was wiping the away the tears. Then it moved down to his chest and arms and he was absurdly grateful that she didn't attempt to clean anywhere else. She took his hand and he was absurdly grateful to feel her warm fingers on his wrist and that she hadn't left him alone.

"Well your pulse is back and has settled," she began conversationally, "and you seem a bit cooler. You scared us for a bit there. I don't know if you're aware of us, but if this is one of Loveless's concoctions it would give him peverse pleasure if you appeared to be unconscious but were aware of what was going on."

_Jim had to agree with her. Where was Artie? _He thought, he half-panicked. _Had something happened to him?_ He heard the rustle of cloth, and Eleanor say, "Marcia, go wake Mr Gordon. I think it would allay Mr West's fears if he was here."

WWWW

Someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and stared up into Marcia Dennison's bright blue gaze. "You're needed, Mr Gordon," she said gently.

Slowly, almost numbly Artemus sat up. A cup of coffee was pressed into his hand and he drank gratefully. The hot, almost scalding liquid burnt a fiery path down his throat but Artemus barely felt it. Nothing mattered any longer, the man he loved more than anyone else was dead. Marcia was speaking again and he blinked up at her dazedly, "What?" he burbled.

"I said, would you come with me please, Mr Gordon." She repeated.

Slowly he stood up, feeling her hand on his elbow as she led him to the covered wagon. "Go inside please," she said slowly.

Artie looked at her surprised and then he was alone. He pulled back the canvas and stepped inside. Eleanor turned and smiled at him, "Come and sit down, Artie," she said kindly, "He'll rest better if he knows you're here."

Artemus stared, "How?" he managed to gape, "He had no pulse-"

"To be honest," Eleanor said as she moved to the other stool, "I couldn't get a pulse either, it was Marcia that cottoned on."

Artemus looked bemused and Eleanor explained, "My ring caught the back of Jim's hand and cut him." Artemus raised an eyebrow and she continued, "corpses don't bleed."

"He's _alive_," Artemus breathed. He took Jim's hand and stared down at the still face.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked quietly.

"Loveless," Artemus replied, venom in his eyes.

Eleanor rose to her feet, "Ah." She laid her hand on Artie's shoulder as she slipped out of the wagon.

"Reiko!" Eleanor called as she got to her feet. The young dark-haired woman looked up.

"I can be of service?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Reiko," Eleanor smiled, "and less of the obsequious Japanese maiden – I know you're as tough as nails beneath that porcelain face."

A proper smile curved Reiko's lips, "All right, Eleanor, but I did always like playing the pretty little Japanese girl." She canted her head and the dark eyes sparkled, "Reiko help?"

"_Reiko_," Eleanor warned, and the woman laughed, "all right, Eleanor, I promise to behave."

"Hmmm," Eleanor pursed her lips dubiously, "All right, I need a blood sample from Mr West, I need to know if the substance in his bloodstream can be identified."

"Yes, Eleanor," Reiko nodded. "I'll get my bag."

"Marcia," Eleanor turned to the other woman, "I need you to get into Beecher and send a message to Colonel Richmond. Send this exactly, 'Three Sisters joined encountered the Lily White Boys dressed in red.' Give the main house as our address. All right?"

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else, if this is Loveless I wouldn't put it past him to monitor messages going back and forth or even have someone planted in the office."

Marcia nodded, "All right."

WWWW

Artemus had extracted a book from somewhere and Eleanor could hear his soft voice as he read to his friend. She poked her head through the canvas flaps, "You all right?" she asked quietly.

He half-turned and managed a quick nod, seeing the look on his face she climbed into the wagon and laid a hand on his shoulder, "He'll beat this," she said quietly, "remember? You said James West was indestructible."

"Suppose you heard that from Tess?" he looked up into her face, and she nodded.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked gently.

Artemus swallowed and shook his head, "I'll don't think I can eat anything."

"If I bring you a cup of coffee and a sandwich will you try?"

The canvas flap opened again and Reiko said, "Please, Mr Gordon. Reiko help?"

"Reiko," Eleanor sighed, "What did I say?"

"All right," Reiko huffed and instantly her face relaxed, "I would like to take some blood from Mr West, I thought maybe I could analyse it."

Artemus nodded quickly and then Reiko was getting into the vehicle. To his surprise she was quick and competent, gently cleaning the trickle of blood away that oozed from his friend's arm. She talked to him all the time, explaining what she was doing and that it would hurt a little bit. She laid her hand on Jim's shoulder and said when it was over, "I suppose it is better than the 'kiss of a friend'. I'll go an analyse this and get back to you both."

Eleanor returned with another mug of coffee and a slice of bread folded over a couple of slices of meat. "Here," she muttered, putting the bread into his hand, "Eat."

Reiko was finishing up, Eleanor saw her lay her hand on Jim's shoulder and say something about 'a kiss of a friend' and to her shock and surprise Jim's lips curved upwards in a very slight smile.

_Despite everything that had happened Jim had fallen asleep listening to Artie's voice. He woke to hear Eleanor and Artemus speaking high above him. __**You should eat something**__, he thought when he heard Eleanor offer Artemus some supper. He heard Eleanor and Reiko talking and then Reiko was sitting next to him. To his surprise the coquettish, Japanese geisha he had met during the 'The Night of the Samurai' wasn't there. He was treated by a brisk, competent woman who told him everything she was going to do and what she hoped to accomplish. Unbidden, a memory returned of a mass of shining dark hair and black eyes, he smiled at the memory and to his surprise, his lips moved slightly._

Artemus felt Eleanor's fingers sink into his shoulder and a soft gasp emerged from her lips. He looked down and his fingers tightened on Jim's hand. "He smiled," he whispered. "Does that mean-"

"It means that this paralysis is short-acting," Eleanor said.

"Still want me to analyse it?" Reiko asked.

"Absolutely," Eleanor replied, "if we can find out what it's components are then we may be able to make an antidote."

"Can I save the sample until we reach the Town House?" Reiko asked quickly, "I'll have more equipment there."

"Can't you make preliminary tests here?" Eleanor asked, "Blood tends to congeal and become useless."

Reiko nodded, "All right, Eleanor."

"Would you like a hand?" Artemus spoke quietly into the silence.

Reiko cocked her head, smiled and then said in a perfectly normal tone of voice, "I'd like that very much, Mr Gordon."

Eleanor gently took Jim's hand, "Looks like it's you and I for a while, Jim. You're probably completely stunned by this whole situation – and if I'm being truthful, this is not the way I would have chosen to tell you."

_That's for certain_, Jim thought slowly.

"I suppose you really want to know what the hell Marcia Dennison and Reiko O'Hara are doing out of prison, and again I don't know where to start." She sighed, "and finding you like this was possibly the scariest moment of my entire life. Not as it's been much fun for you either I suspect." She looked down at her hand holding his.

_Athough he'd been able to smile slightly when reminded of Reiko, he was suddenly exhausted as if even that small amount of movement had sapped all of his energy. Despite his attempt to stay alert he found that he was already starting to drift away. His last conscious memory was of her hand holding his own._

"Eleanor," Marcia was pulling the flap back, "I've been into Beecher, sent the message as you requested. Answer was almost immediate, Colonel Richmond will meet us tomorrow."

Eleanor nodded, "All right. I'll go see how Reiko and Mr Gordon are doing. Would you sit with Mr West. I'm going to assume that he's still conscious and I don't want him left alone."

Marcia nodded, "Will he be all right?"

"He smiled earlier, suggests that the drug is losing its hold on him. But it could be a while."

Marcia nodded. She climbed up into the wagon and the tent flaps closed behind her. Eleanor checked the fire, and pouring herself another cup of coffee walked across to the other wagon. She opened the canvas flap and asked brightly, "So how are we getting on?"

Reiko raised her eyes from the microscope and smiled, "I'm thinking that it could be either a digitalis or tetrodotoxin based poison."

"Tetrodotoxin?" Artemus frowned.

"It is the poison from the Fugu fish," Reiko explained, "I saw some when I was growing up in Japan with my mother. There were even one or two cases of the men who came to the geisha house who ate fugu who died later. I always wondered if they were poisoned." She shot a quick look at Eleanor.

"Maybe so," Eleanor replied, "Come and have a coffee. Would you like one too, Artemus?"

"How's Jim?" Artemus asked.

"Marcia's sitting with him." Eleanor replied.

Reiko turned to look at the man standing next to her, "I think I might take a break, if you don't mind, Mr Gordon."

"No, go ahead," Artemus looked at her and for the first time gave her one of his rare smiles, "I just have to do one last test and then I'll come and get my coffee."

When he emerged from the second wagon, the two women were sitting by the fire, staring into the flames. Artemus laid a hand on Eleanor's shoulder, and looked at them both, "I've tidied up. Are you both all right?"

"We think so," Reiko looked up at him, "just trying to take stock of everything. We were never supposed to meet were we, Eleanor?"

"That was the proviso, yes," Eleanor replied. "Both Phoebe and Hannah felt that it wouldn't be in anyone's best interests. This was not supposed to happen."

"We won't be punished for it?" Reiko asked quickly.

"I'll see that you're not," Eleanor promised.

"We will," Artemus assured her.

"Well I'm exhausted," Reiko managed another smile, "I'll crash in the other wagon if I may, Ellie."

"Go ahead," Eleanor replied, "we'll get under way tomorrow."

When they were alone Artemus turned to the woman sitting next to him, "And how are _you_ doing, Ellie?"

She turned her head, "Tired, Artie. Scared to death."

Artemus nodded, suddenly unable to speak and they were in each other's arms, his head resting on her shoulder, "I thought I'd lost him," Artie murmured.

"I know," Eleanor said, her hand on his head, "I know." _I thought I'd lost him too_. She thought, but didn't voice her fear.

Eventually Artemus lifted his head from her shoulder and managed a shaky smile. "I nearly buried him – after I thought he'd died I considered digging a grave for him and then returning in a few weeks-" he took another sip of coffee, "I could have killed him."

"And what makes you think that Loveless wasn't expecting something like that?" Eleanor asked bitterly. "He would have watched you bury your friend and then knowing that he was still alive, dug him up and spirited him away somewhere."

Artie's face blanched, "He wouldn't, he said he wanted me to work with him. He said that Jim was the lynchpin and that if I agreed-"

"He wants to break both of you," Eleanor replied dryly, "this, it seems, would be a perfect way to do it."

Artemus nodded and pulling out his handkerchief wiped his eyes, "Talk about the luck of the devil."

"How do you know it isn't your guardian angels?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow and Artemus laughed softly. Bending forward he hugged Eleanor again and said, "Let me take a cup of coffee to Miss Dennison and I'll go and keep Jim company."

"You need some sleep too," Eleanor said quietly. "You'll be no good to Jim if you make yourself ill."

Artemus smiled sadly, "I don't think that'll happen until I know that Jim's out of danger."

"I know," Eleanor laid her hand on his, "go on. There's another bed made up in the wagon."

She was still sitting there when she felt Marcia's hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right, Eleanor?"

She looked up at her friend and nodded, "Shocked. Exhausted. What about you?"

Marcia sat down and cradled the mug in her hands, "More surprised than anything else. Will Reiko and I get into trouble for this?"

"No, I'll make sure of that." Eleanor promised, "but you may not be able to stay and thank Mr West. The proviso was that you'd never meet."

Marcia nodded, the blue eyes far away, "Yes, I see. Reiko too?"

"Yes," Eleanor nodded, "same rules apply to her too – and to the others."

"You'll come with us?"

"I don't know," Eleanor replied, turning to look at her, "I'll be honest, Marcia, I'd like to stay, but the Colonel may bring someone else with him to take over and we'll have to go on."

"Will he be all right?" Marcia asked quietly, her eyes fixed on the flames.

"I hope so," Eleanor replied, "but I remember what Tess told us – you remember – she said that she knew that James West was indestructible."

Marcia laughed, "She did, didn't she. Years ago I could have quite happy throttled him."

"Reiko said something similar," Eleanor nodded, "some of the others have felt the same."

"I don't feel that way any longer," Marcia assured her, "although I still maintain that I shouldn't have let him get so close to me. Not a mistake I intend to make in the future though. But I promise not to try to shoot Mr West again." She grinned at Eleanor and her friend laughed, "if you'd intended his death, Marcia, you wouldn't have told me he was still alive."

"I'm not sure where Reiko or I would be without you," Marcia promised.

"Not just me," Eleanor replied, "there are others."

"And I'm as grateful to them," Marcia explained, "but I want to thank you for Reiko and myself while I can."

"Now don't get mushy on me," Eleanor warned, "I want the capable, strong, bloody-minded Miss Dennison back."

Marcia grinned and nodded, "All right, less of the mush. I'm going to curl up by the fire, don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Eleanor smiled and watched as her friend rolled herself up in her blankets and turning her back to the fire, fell asleep.

Despite settling down herself an hour later, Eleanor found it hard to sleep. _Too keyed up_, she supposed, either way she didn't sleep particularly well which was why when Artemus slipped down to the fire to fetch himself another coffee he came face to face with the muzzle of a rifle.

"Jesus!" Eleanor hissed as she sat up, "Must you creep around like a thief!"

Artemus poured himself another coffee and sat down, "Sorry, Ellie, I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"You're damn lucky it isn't loaded," Eleanor replied dryly.

"I presumed that you wouldn't carry it loaded," Artemus replied, "you know that it's too easy for a gun to go off."

Eleanor sat up and ran a hand across her face, "That's for sure. Pour me a cup of coffee would you, Artie?"

"Gladly," he handed her the cup and then served himself, "I'd better go and sit with Jim, if he's been conscious most of the time I don't want him left alone for too long. He must be terrified."

Eleanor nodded slowly, _Yes, someone like James West, who revelled in being in control would hate this. Actually, _she thought slowly, _it might even be the catalyst that tipped him over the edge into madness._ Smiling she looked up at Artie, "You stay here for a bit," she said gently, "I'll go sit with Jim."

Artie had turned Jim onto his side and Eleanor gently stroked the skin beside his eyebrow with the back of her fingers, "Hey sweetie," she said softly, "I don't know if you're aware of me, but I've taken over for a bit."

Jim surfaced again, _\Had he slept? More like fading into blankness._ He would have smiled but whatever Loveless had given him had robbed him of the ability to move. He felt gentle fingers stroking the skin next to his eyebrow and heard Eleanor's voice, _Thank God,_ he thought hazily. _I'm all right_.

"Well, Jim, what do I talk about?" Eleanor said softly, "I suppose I really should start explaining some things, at least for now. Still don't think that you'll be very happy with me though." She gently took his hand and then began, "I could blame my superiors, but we all agreed that taking these young women on was a joint effort and that we were all in it together. You remember arresting these young women of course, I know that you do, the one thing I could always rely on was that you'd remember a beautiful woman." She chuckled softly. "I'll begin with Reiko, she was sent to the Utah Territorial State Penitentiary, and she didn't have a good time. When we got to the prison she was lying on her bed in her cell." Eleanor swallowed hard, "she was in a bad way, Jim. We got her out and to our facility – thought we'd lose her." Eleanor's hand tightened on his, "I'm not telling you to make you feel sorry for her, you might think that she brought it on herself, but Falconer wasn't the best role model. Then of course we got Marcia, we found out sooner of course which helped and she was stronger. In fact Marcia was instrumental in helping Reiko. So we put them together. They were hard work at first, and sometimes both Phoebe and Hannah despaired. Come to think of it even I had my moments." She swallowed.

_Jim heard the scrape of her chair and the clink of her cup as she took another sip of coffee. He wasn't sure he believed her, but then he didn't know what to believe any more. More than anything he wished he could move, his inability to even open his eyes was – bluntly, terrifying._

"Reiko has proved exceptionally good at chemistry," Eleanor continued, "she's suggested that Loveless may have injected you with a derivative of the Fugu fish. It's called tetradotoxin. Apparently it's a highly toxic fish found in Japan." She paused again, "she's even suggested that the poison might have been digitalis but I'm running with her first conclusion as your respiration and pulse were almost non-existent. I'm also hoping that it's only a short acting poison as I have no idea how to treat it."

_You're not the only one that hopes this'll be over soon, Jim thought crazily._

The worst aspect of the whole experience, Eleanor would say later was that she never knew when Jim was conscious or not. She had told the others to assume that he was always aware but the simple fact was that she simply didn't know. She stroked the back of Jim's hand and said, "I've decided to take a leaf out of Artie's book and read to you, maybe it'll help you relax, but I seem to have run out of things to talk about."

_Jim heard her clear her throat and then the rustle of paper as she opened her book, she began to read and Jim finally felt himself relax as her voice flowed over and around him. For the remainder of the night he floated in and out of sleep, rousing sometimes to hear Eleanor's voice as she read. He came to himself to hear Artie and Eleanor speaking above him and speaking to him._

"Jim, we're just going to turn you onto your back and get you settled. We need to discuss what to do if this paralysis persists." He heard the rustle of cloth, "Artie, how long has Jim been like this?"

"About eight hours," Artemus replied.

He felt Eleanor's hand on the crown of his head and almost without thinking he opened his eyes and stared up into her face. She looked down into his eyes and a slow smile crept across her face, "Jim?" she whispered.

His eyes flicked sideways to look up at Artie, the relief in his friend's eyes was almost overwhelming. Then just as suddenly his eyes slammed shut again.

"He opened his eyes," Artemus whispered.

"Yes," Eleanor replied, she felt for his pulse and nodded, "we've a more regular pulse. I think the poison's starting to wear off."

"How long?" Artie asked.

"Maybe another two or three hours," Eleanor ran a hand across her face, she stroked the hair away from Jim's forehead and then said gently, "Jim, you've opened your eyes and that's a good sign. It means that the poison is slowly losing its hold on you, I think that in two or three hours you'll be able to move. Artemus," She'd obviously turned to his friend, "do you want to stay with him, I'll wake the girls and we'll get moving."

"Eleanor," Jim heard his friend say, and then Artemus said, "I owe you for this. I thought this time-"

"I couldn't have done it without Reiko or Marcia," Eleanor laughed. Slipping outside she found Marcia eating breakfast. The woman looked up and smiled, "Everything all right?"

Eleanor nodded, "I think Mr West will be all right." She sighed again, "finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way."

_Meanwhile Artie bent over his friend and Jim heard the sound of water splashing. Carefully and with the ease of long practice, Jim felt his face and arms wiped and then the sheet was pulled down and the flannel was passed across his chest. Artemus was speaking as he did so, and Jim found that he had very little time to feel embarrassed as each of his legs was lifted, gently cleansed and laid back down. Artemus gently pulled the sheet back up over Jim's chest and took his friend's hand. As he did so, Jim felt the wagon jerk as they began to move. _

"We'll have you in a proper bed soon, Jim," Artie promised, his thumb gently stroking the back of his friend's hand. "Try to relax." As he spoke the wagon jolted into movement and he felt Artie's hand squeeze his.

Whether it was the movement of the wagon, the relief that whatever poison Loveless had injected was beginning to wear off, or even the fact that Artie was sitting next to him, Jim never knew, but for the first time instead of sliding into a dark blankness he drifted into a deep sleep.

They arrived at the large house on the outskirts of the village of Beecher and Eleanor jumped down from the seat and nodded to Marcia sitting next to her, "I'll go and sort out Mr West and Mr Gordon if you'll take the wagons round to the corner of the house, I'll see about getting them settled and then-" she paused to take a breath.

"A bath?" Marcia leant down from her seat, "I'd surely like a bath, Eleanor."

"A bath," Eleanor promised.

Artemus was already poking his head out of the back of the wagon, "Eleanor," he smiled, "Do you need any help?"

"We'll need to get Mr West upstairs," she replied, looking up at him.

"I can do that," he said firmly, "if someone can get me some pyjamas."

"Certainly," Eleanor promised and then she was gone. She returned within ten minutes carrying the items of clothing in her arms. Artie's head poked out of the wagon, he nodded tersely at her and holding the clothes disappeared.

Eleanor smiled and then turned to the others, "Come on, let's get inside. I have no doubts that Colonel Richmond will be arriving soon and we must observe the pleasantries."

To her surprise it was Marcia who scowled, "Must I?"

Eleanor sighed, "I'm afraid that you must," she managed a taut smile, "while we can rebel in some areas, we must present like genteel young women. At least for the nonce."

Marcia nodded, "Do I have to like it?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No, but we can pretend to like it. Come on, Marcia. We'll leave Mr Gordon to take his friend upstairs."

Scowling, Marcia allowed her friend to take her elbow and lead her inside. She managed a wry smile at Eleanor and then grimacing slightly, walked up the stairs and disappeared into one of the rooms. Eleanor watched her for a couple of moments and then returned to the wagon to see Artemus stepping down, holding Jim in his arms.

"I can ask a couple of footmen to help you if you wish," she said gently, touching Gordon's arm.

He shook his head and she saw his lips were white and tense as he held the younger man in his arms. Nodding she simply said, "Follow me."

He laid Jim down on the bed and Eleanor was reminded of something Tess had told her months before when she'd found a badly injured James West and how Artemus had laid him on the bed with such love and tenderness that it had left her speechless.

_"They love one another you know," Tess had said, "oh I don't mean like a man and wife, but there is a deep and caring bond between them. Each would give their life for the other – that much I know. Treat them with care, Eleanor."_

And now, Eleanor remembered what her friend had said and found herself watching Artie's face. She laid a hand on Artie's shoulder in silent support and so it was when Jim opened his eyes, it was to stare into the two faces he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Jim!" Artie's voice cracked and Eleanor squeezed his shoulder.

"Artie," Jim croaked, finally finding his voice, "Where-"

"We're in a house at the outskirts of a small town called Beecher," Eleanor said quietly, "How do you feel?"

"I wasn't asleep-" he croaked. "Most of the time I could hear you – I just couldn't move-"

Eleanor nodded, "We surmised that, James. Would you like a drink?"

He nodded slowly. She gave him a brilliant smile and then giving Artie's shoulder a final squeeze, she left the room.

"Jim," Artie said tentatively, his hand warm on his friend's arm, "Were you really conscious?"

Jim nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Artie's face. The door opened and Eleanor re-entered the room carrying a glass of water. Easing herself onto a chair beside the bed she slipped an arm beneath Jim's shoulders and held the glass to his lips. He drank thirstily, and then she lowered him back onto the pillow. She looked up and there was a strange look on Artie's face, "You all right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded quickly and Eleanor's mouth twisted in a fair imitation of a smile, she looked down at Jim and said, "Tell you what, I'll get someone to come in and help you with the necessaries, all right?"

Jim was looking up into Artie's face with another odd expression, he managed a quirky smile and then slowly rolling his head managed to smile at Eleanor.

"Come along, Mr Gordon," Eleanor said carefully, offering him her arm.

She closed the door once they were outside and suddenly Artie's arms were around her and he was a shuddering wreck in her arms, "Hey, hey, easy," she said, one hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck, "it's all right. It's all right."

Artemus raised his head from her shoulder and she could see that he was _crying_, "I could have killed him, Ellie. I thought he'd died, I nearly buried him-" He swallowed and Eleanor tried to hug him even tighter, "Gods, Ellie, I-" He broke off again and biting her lip, Eleanor drew him into another embrace and stroked his hair, trying to comfort him.

Eventually he raised his head and managed a shaky smile, "Sorry," he murmured.

"Come with me," Eleanor said quietly, "for a few moments."

Taking his hand she led him out through the kitchen into the garden at the back. They sat on one of the benches set against the wall and Artemus took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. Wisely, Eleanor did not say anything, merely laid her own hand on his and sat in silence while he recovered.

Finally he turned to her and managed a shaky smile, "Eleanor, I-"

"It's all right," Eleanor smiled, "really, it is."

"I-we owe you. All of you."

"It's a nice thought," Eleanor paused, "but we were only helping two lost travellers in distress. We would have done the same for anyone else."

"I know," Artemus squeezed her hand, "but you have our thanks."

"You make too much of it," Eleanor replied, "really, we could do nothing else. It didn't matter that it was you two."

"It did to us," Artemus replied. "Thank you again, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled and then leant forward to hug him again. Then she stood up and said brightly, "I'm going to go and have a bath. Feel free to sit here as long as you want."

Artemus took her hand and looked up into her face, Eleanor looked down and knew that she didn't need to say anything more.

The attendant was just exiting Jim's room when she reached the top of the stairs, he smiled when he saw Eleanor, "He'll be glad to see you, Miss," he said a broad smile creasing his face.

Eleanor nodded, "Thanks, Richard."

"My pleasure, Miss Eleanor."

Jim was sitting up in bed when she entered the room, some movement had obviously returned because a smile of relief crossed his face as he saw her. "Eleanor," he croaked in relief.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand in both of hers, "How do you feel?"

"Better," he replied, his eyes never leaving her face. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Eleanor replied, leaning forward and gently kissing him on the lips.

The door behind her opened and Artemus stepped into the room. Eleanor saw Jim's face light up when he saw his friend. Artie touched her shoulder, "How's our patient?"

"If he rests, he'll recover. I think he'll be able to get up tomorrow." She paused to look up into Artie's face, "Do you want dinner here?"

"Would you mind?" Artie sounded contrite.

"Of course not," Eleanor replied, "I'll see you later."

When she came downstairs it was to see Colonel Richmond standing in the hall, "Uncle!" she cried delightedly, running to hug him.

"Ellie," her uncle hugged her warmly and then turned to Marcia and Reiko standing uncertainly on the stairs, "Well done," he said warmly.

Both flushed and then Marcia said, "Really? We're not in trouble?"

"No," Richmond smiled, "I'm extremely proud of both of you."

Both women came down the stairs and Richmond shook hands with them both. "Bravo."

"Do you want me to show you to their room?" Eleanor asked.

"In a while, there's something I need to ask Miss O'Hara. If you ladies will come with me I think we can take tea in the drawing room."

Colonel Richmond took the cup from Eleanor and then turned to Reiko, "We need your expertise, my dear, as a spy."

"Against whom?" Reiko asked carefully.

"Japan," Colonel Richmond replied, "and I should like you to come back with me. We'll also have to sort out a code name for you."

"I have one," Eleanor said quietly, standing at the door. "Perfect for you. Haitaka."

"Haitaka," Reiko tried the word out, "I like it."

"Haitaka," Richmond looked from one to the other, "What does it mean?"

And Reiko and Eleanor looked at one another and spoke simultaneously, "Sparrowhawk."


End file.
